All Flamers Must Die!
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Johnny discovers fanfiction and decides to write some of his own, then he gets flamed.


_AN: So anyone who has read my 'Johnny vs' story will recognize this story as the last chapter I posted for that collection of shorts. I am uploading it as its own story now at the insistence of catmagnent who thought that I should share it with as many as possible._

_So here you all go. Enjoy!_

_This particular story is dedicated to my sister catmagnent, who is suffering from the horrors of flamers that are circling her like sharks, simply because they can, and who needs a little pick-me-up right now._

_And if I accidentally used someones real user name I'm sorry, I just made them up- except for mine and catmagnent's- right off the top of my head as I was writing._

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it then you know it's not mine.**

Nny was having a great time with his new computer- it was so much better than his old one that had only ever downloaded recipes for haggis and shot ghosts at his face whenever he tried to open his e-mail- and eventually stumbled across a site call FanFiction.

Nny was fascinated as he read story after story that other fans had written about his favorite characters all way from his favorite tv show to his favorite comic book.

Some stories were just too perfect for words! While others he could have lived without, but he knew that the fan had put a piece of themselves into that work and so didn't begrudge them their desire to share.

After several hours of steady reading- or days, he could never keep those two straight- Nny realized that HE wanted to write a story, to let everyone out there in fan-land know just how he wished some of his shows would have gone.

Opening an account was easy- he took the author name of ihavevoicesinmyheaddoyou- and typing up his first story, though nerve-wracking, felt fantastic.

He could finally share the fantasies he had concerning the fictional shows and characters he knew and loved, and he could finally let other like-minded people know what direction HE would have taken the story line in.

After publishing his very first fic Nny felt elated, he was on top of the world, and then he heard someone banging around in his basement and had to go quieten them down with an ax- this was his happy moment after all.

A few gruesome killings and a quick shower later found Nny back at his computer and near squealing in delight- He already had seven reviews for his story!

Opening the e-mail he started reading:

**_Review from: _**_randomplotbunny_

_This story was fantastic! I never thought of those characters in that way before I read this, thank you for opening my eyes! I can't wait to see what you will come up with in the future!_

**_Review from: _**_FanFictionLover101_

_Your characters are so well portrayed I felt like I was reading the transcript for a lost episode, please write more._

**_Review from:_**_ octagonalnight_

_Loved it. :-) _

**_Review from:_**_ Guest_

_What in the hell makes you think you can write? You should just cancel your account and quit while your ahead. Idiot._

**_Review from: _**_i love unicorns_

_Fantastic_

**_Review from: _**_catmagnent_

_Squeal! Moooorrrrrreeeee! Pleeeeaaassseee Mooooorrrrreeeee!_

**_Review from: _**_Guest _

_This was amazing. Keep up the great work._

As he read the reviews he could feel the sheer love these people had for the show they obviously all adored, and as he read how happy he had made most of them he felt satisfied that he could bring a little light into someone's life by just sharing that little bit of his soul he had bared in his work.

But that one review from the first 'Guest' was just cruel, even he would never sink so low as to try and rip someone to shreds- figuratively, of course, doing so literally was just a happy past-time for him- over one story that they had voluntarily read.

Whoever it was was someone he wished he could get his hands one. But as he couldn't- the site was really good about protecting peoples' privacy- so he brushed it off as a one time thing and went on with life.

And then it happened again.

And again.

Every time, every single time, he posted a story he would get a 'Guest' review- sometimes even two or three- telling him how horrible his writing was, or his grammar, or his spelling, or even once the way he spaced his paragraphs.

There were plenty of people telling him how good his stories were, some even giving him helpful and constructive criticism, but always that stupid 'Guest' reviewer would tear a piece out of his confidence just by being hateful- and he was starting to believe there was more than one.

Finally fed up with always receiving such hate and vitriol filled reviews Nny decided to do something about it.

He went to a nearby college and broke in while the computer club was having a meeting, they all very graciously agreed to help hack the site when he explained his needs in a calm and reasonable manner as they too had been subjected to a great many idiotic and hateful people all their lives.

A long list of names and addresses spanning the globe in hand Nny set out on his quest.

He made nationwide news within days:

_Flamer Killer Still at Large_

_This mysterious murderer has taken it upon himself to track down and kill people who 'flame' others on Fan Fiction web sites by setting them on fire._

By the end of the month he was famous World wide, and people had even begun writing fanfics about him.

No-one dared flame them.

The moral of this story: Don't be a douche-bag flamer, you never know who you're going to piss off...


End file.
